


06 想引用莎士比亚的名言的时候总是发现都太长了

by CZusual



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZusual/pseuds/CZusual





	06 想引用莎士比亚的名言的时候总是发现都太长了

“甄同学今天有点怪怪的。”勋盯着光屏，一边咬着指甲做数学题一边说。  
白大神靠着旁边墙翘着腿在打游戏，闻言抬了下眼，伸手把他爪子拍掉后闲闲地说，“你管他干吗？看我就行了。”  
勋翻了个白眼。不应该问问哪里怪吗？  
自从上次白大神说开了以后他现在那是非常理直气壮，就差没在热气球上喊我慕容云白对着云,对着风,对着天空,对着大地,对着鲜花,对着彩虹发誓，一辈子只爱楚雨勋一个人了。当年他女同学分享视频的时候他还嗤之以鼻，现在觉得这段台词感情非常之充沛到位，并轮到被戏剧社小台柱子魏明同学嗤之以鼻了，可谓是风水轮流转。  
但也正因为他现在这么明显，他同学全知道了他原来还处在追求阶段，被一众哥们轮流嘲笑，并纷纷跟勋表示别让这丫太顺利了，非得折了他以前那让人高攀不起的男神形象。勋只能无奈微笑。  
勋还没有想好怎么回复他，干脆利落地说我不喜欢你好像是在撒谎，他从不撒谎。而且白大神和白首富的有时的过于相似和有时又过于不同，也让他心烦意乱。所幸白大神也没有逼他回复，他实际上还在容忍勋和白首富的关系并跟勋表示他在准备着解决（勋不知道他是要解决什么，这里唯一要解决的是他对白首富的感情而这是他自己的事），只是干脆地又不在休息日回家了，白首富也不管他。于是故事陷入了僵持。两边就这样表面风平浪静地继续过着日子。

 

勋有的时候在猜白首富知不知情，他好像完全不管白大神，但他感觉的出他们两个是有紧密联系的。他发现自己其实并不是很懂白首富，以前他觉得白首富喜爱他对他好就够了，但随着他见识越广，还在台上演过那么多种剧目之后，总觉得他们俩的感情来得太简单又太单薄了。他们的交流是不平衡的，并不是说白首富不表达他对他的喜爱之情，他也毫无顾忌地表达他喜欢他，心肝宝贝地叫他，用最亲密的姿势把他抱在怀里一起睡着，但他每天回家可以叽叽喳喳地对白首富讲很多他的所见所闻所思所想，白首富总是饶有兴致地听着，应和着，勋只能从他偶尔的点评中费力挖掘出他的态度和感受，而白首富从来不向他分享。他想说这样是不对的，可要他主动去要求白首富吗？一种根植体内的教导制止了他，他不可以这样做。可他是那么喜欢他的先生，所以只好更加竭尽所能地表白着自我，以期换来他的回应，就像一个发现洞口被石头堵住的仓鼠，闷头冲撞着想从四周任何一点可能的缝隙处嗑出道路。  
而白大神是趴在仓鼠箱外面的人，隔着透明玻璃伸出手，说你别找了，跳到我手心里跟我走吧。  
他也只能隔着玻璃跟他笑笑。心说你也不是另一只仓鼠啊。这是我们的事。

这天的后来他才自己想明白过来，白首富也不是另一只仓鼠，他是那个造箱子的人，好心地拿着玩具鼠陪他的仓鼠玩，免得他发现只有自己一只太孤单。  
但仓鼠，本来就是要单独一只活在笼子的。  
而白大神的解决，是要把箱子砸了或者偷到钥匙所以没有钥匙的他也能穿过玻璃来。  
他们两个都是人类，只有他是笼子里的仓鼠。原地打转妄图寻找一条接近主人的路。

 

这件事，还是他的“甄同学”告诉他的。  
时间拨转回来。勋翻完白眼之后，白大神勉强问了一句，“哪里怪？”，他和甄同学不熟，那是鹰派领头甄议员家的儿子，在政治上白家和所有党派都表面上维持着相同的客气，另外白大神本人不太喜欢这个人。  
“和平时不太一样。”勋说，看了看甄。  
白大神心里吐槽道你还知道他平时呢？顺势也去看了下甄，结果发现甄也正好在盯着勋，他就更不高兴了。“没看出来。”他没好气地说，“不用管他吧？你不是说之前有道题我的解法和AI教你的不一样？我现在给你说明一下AI蠢在哪儿。”他点点勋的光屏示意他注意力回来。  
勋又无奈地叹口气。白大神总是有另辟蹊径的解题方法，确实很亮眼，但有的问题他还是觉得AI教的方法就又通用又简洁了，但为了不拂了白大神的面子，他还是拧回脑袋歪着头听白大神跟他讲题。  
结果这时候甄同学走过来了。  
“有事？”白大神冷淡地说。  
甄同学微笑了一下，对着勋说道，“小魏，白同学之前送你生日礼物的时候我才知道那天是你生日，也没什么准备……”他顿了顿，从怀里掏出一张请柬，“刚好，我们家要给我办21岁的生日宴会了，我想邀请你来做客，也算是一点表示吧。”他把请柬递给勋。  
勋迟疑地接过来，还是有点犹豫地说道，“呃抱歉，一般我是……”  
“我知道你都回Γ城了，但也要和同学们玩一玩的嘛。我希望你能把请柬稍后打开好好看一下再决定。”甄同学礼貌但坚持地说。白大神在旁边敲桌子，“我的呢？”  
“你的给你发通讯器了。”甄同学在白大神想要继续讲之前堵住话头道，“我只给魏同学准备了纸质请柬，因为他以前从来没来我家做客过。没有问题吧？”  
有问题，干什么你，一看就别有企图。白大神心里吐槽，还是没再开口杠了。  
勋就对甄点头微笑了一下。这时候甄若无其事地继续讲，“你一定要来呀。到时候我有准备给我们同学间的非常私密的节目哦。”他露出了个意味深长的微笑。旁边和他熟的就随口搭话道，“什么节目透露一下？”  
甄同学半撑着桌子伏下身体压低了声音，又有点得意地说道：“我们家，我爸，搞了个狐女，你知道的，”他对那个朋友说，“他现在要送给我了。其实我早就不新鲜了，我是想让他买个新的，但怎么说——”他们低低的，又畅快地互相笑了起来。

 

勋煞白了脸色。他感觉全身血液都冷了。  
白大神一把把他拉了起来拽出了教室。  
“我们去看机甲。”他紧紧攥着勋的手大步地朝外面走去。勋就像一个木偶一样任他拉着前行。  
他们去了机甲仓。白大神有一个专门的小机甲仓，五层楼高，只放了他私人的那台机甲。勋被拉到那个十几米高的巨大银色机体脚底下时才给了点反应，呆呆地看了看它。  
“这是敬亭山。我起的名字。”白大神努力微笑着，“因为我可以对着他看几天几夜都不腻。”他唤醒了机甲，“嗨！”他跳着跟机甲挥手。  
“你今天格外兴奋？”敬亭山给他的通讯器上发来回问。  
没有。我今天现在格外想哭。白大神绝望地想着，还是打起精神跟敬亭山说，“接我们上去。”  
敬亭山单膝跪下伸出手掌，白大神拉着勋站上去，进入了他的驾驶室。  
“你看啊，这就是佩戴设备。穿上它我们就可以跟操控自己身体一样操控机甲了……”白大神举着设备示范着。除了设备战损或者简单情况，大部分的操控是这样沉浸式完成的，这就是为什么对机甲驾驶员的本身素质要求很高的原因。你可以不会空翻但是操作着机甲完成，但你要是会空翻那做这个操作就没有任何负担了。  
“……所以我是你们买来的。”勋一偏头，平淡地盯着他说了第一句话。  
白大神闭上了嘴。  
“哦，抱歉。应该是，我是先生买来的，你事先不知情？”勋全无歉意地改了下口。  
“……嗯。”白大神喃喃回答了一下。  
“其实我觉得——”白大神想说话，勋打断了他，“所以我的身份证明什么的应该是假的？因为我其实没……资格？因为我根本只是个——”  
“不是的！”白大神吼道，“你和他们不一样！……不，不我的意思是，我觉得我们是一样的，没有区别，都是……”  
勋对他一下下摇着头，他轻轻往后退着。我，我和我的同类，我们才是一样的“人”，而你们是一样的，不管态度是如何对待，位置上就站在两边。  
“我们从来不会这样对你。”白大神急急地说，“我们从来都征求你的意见，一样的对待你。如果你说不要，我们从来不强迫你，因为那是……”  
因为那是没风度的人做的事，而不是没权利。  
勋翘了翘嘴角。他想到去游乐园之前的那一天，白大神指着他说“我想要他。”，如果他不接下半句呢？那么这是白首富要考虑答不答应，怎么交换条件的事，而不是这本来就是不成立的事件，甚至他连提出自己意见的机会都没有。因为他只是一件商品，从来不是跟他们在同一层面上的人。  
“如果我可以说不要。”勋冷冷地打断他，“那么我的要求是我不想待在这里，让我出去。”  
白大神的脸色苍白了起来，他颓在身后的面板上，轻轻地说道，“好的。敬亭山，接他下去。”  
驾驶舱又打开，敬亭山抬起手掌，勋几步就从他接着的手掌和机体上跳了下去，提起全速向外奔跑，像是一秒也不想再见他。白大神悲哀地闭上了眼睛。

 

哀莫大于心死，是不是这样的感觉？勋以为自己会哭，但他没有。他只是在操场上一圈一圈地奔跑着，奔跑着，感觉自己的灵魂也轻飘飘地飞起来，面无表情地凝视着这个徒然的肉体。直到他的通讯器声响唤回了他，他歪头看看，发现是甄同学发给他的一条消息：  
“把我的请柬打开看看吧。”  
勋停下脚步，他皱皱眉头，从怀里摸出了那份纸质请柬打开，里面出乎他的意料，并不是一封措辞得体华丽的信，而是一张小地图。地图就是他们学校，上面标着一个地点，很明显是要他过去。  
为什么不过去呢？勋无所谓地想了想，迈步朝那边走去。  
是冰球馆旁边的更衣室，甄就站在门口，还跟他挥了挥手。勋也挥了下，朝他走了过去。他走进房间。甄反手锁上了大门。  
“甄哥，你让我过来有什么事？”勋问道，突然汗毛一竖偏了下身体，躲开了甄劈向他的一掌。甄此掌一过又接一拳，勋又惊又疑地跟他打斗了起来。带他越野的老师除了教生存技巧还兼教自由搏击，他应付地并不吃力，只是越发地紧张专注。两人动作越来越激烈，勋没有控制住，耳朵变了出来。  
甄突然向后跳开。  
勋注意到他的视线，心下一惊，刚想摸出镇静剂转而想到这也没用了，反手从怀中拔出了一把匕首。  
一把专人打造的军用匕首。白大神送给他的生日礼物。  
他并不出生在这个星球，对自己生日也记不太清了，只是大概记得星象。所以谈论起此事时白首富和白大神各自换算了一个，并且显而易见不会采纳对方的结果。因此白大神就在他算出来的那天，当着全班同学面送出了一个盒子。同学们一边起哄一边叫勋拆开来，勋一拆，拿出来一把匕首。大家全都议论纷纷，有些人觉得白大神真是酷，有些人觉得这生日礼物送匕首可真是太硬核了，能浪漫点不？但勋很喜欢，因为他跟白大神随口提起过带他越野的老师有把自己的军用匕首，在林子里特别好用，白大神显然记挂在心上。

甄只是微笑了起来。  
“别紧张。”他柔和地说，伸手摸了摸自己的耳朵，眼前的人身上就仿佛有光折射了一下，变成了一个同样身量的女子，“我们是同类。”  
勋呆住了。  
他，现在是她，专注地看了看勋的耳朵，“我刚刚只是为了确认。实际上已经知道了您的身份，殿下。”她认真地说，“我们需要你，大勋。”  
“……什么？”  
面容姣好的女子碾着手中的耳钉，她有着狐狸爪子的指甲，“你知道吗？甄家父子有个癖好，特别喜欢角色扮演，为此专门弄了这个道具给我。他们让我扮这扮那，却没有想过……”她笑了一下，眼中划过冷光，“他们就是这么对待我们的。我们是他们的奴隶。奴隶制都废除几个世代了，人类的本性还是那么卑劣。但凭什么呢？他们既然敢买——就要承担奴隶杀主的风险。”  
勋迅速地反应过来情况，他低声谨慎地问道，“你是怎么找到我的？从哪里知道的消息，怎么确认我的身份？”  
“我们已经在联结同胞。”女子说道，“很多年了。我也被组织联系到没多久，以后会有长老告诉你。但至少，当年你被掠走的时候就已经开始了寻找。Y星的X拍卖会是你再出现的最大可能，这么多年过去，我们终于查到了消息，然后追到了M星帝都来。多亏了你那个主人有那些闲情逸致，带你出去，虽然他很小心，为了防止你暴露不是普通人类的事实总是带你去那些很好混淆的地方，可他没想到的是那些地方刚好也是我们眼线最多的地方。——你，你也读了书，懂的说不定都比我多，你应该明白是要跟我走的吧？”  
勋顿了一下。‘你那个主人有那些闲情逸致’……不，他没有，他很忙很忙，只是努力挤出时间陪着我，想到此处他的心脏揪紧了一下，忍不住说了一句，“其实有的人不会对我们那么不好。”一定要有这么大的敌意吗？  
狐女又笑了一下，“他对你很好对吗？我当年，也有过这样的幻想啊……可是这些有钱人买条狗尚且会精心侍弄，何况是对着一个千娇百媚的大美人呢？”她风情万种地挑起了勋的下巴，吐出的话却像刀子一样狠利，“还是说，你就愿意做一个千娇百媚的大美人对着主人惟命是从，做一条宠物，永远活不成个人样？”  
勋直觉她这话说得有点过分了，但——但本质上又有什么区别呢？他确实和白首富不是平等的人。从前他以为他只是和他的同学们生活模式不一样，现在他懂了他根本就是和这些人不一样而已。他们那些情侣可以吵架，和好，嫌弃对方，又互相扶持，而他的一切都是白首富给的。他拿什么跟白首富吵架？这简直是莫名其妙——他的一切都是白首富给的。他不给他，他就一无所有，没有身份，没有地位，没有权利，他在这个社会是一个隐形人，因为挂靠在白首富这里才有了姓名。这不公平，而他，不可能懦弱地无视这个不公平，就这样龟缩在原地无所作为。  
狐女接着说道，她已经注意到主人这个事让勋没法起很大情绪，她说，“而且，我们是长得好看的。你知道那些化形不巧的，或者面貌不佳的，或者只是种类不讨喜的，他们被抓住后去了哪儿吗？”她凝视着勋。  
勋发起抖来。  
狐女怜悯地没有回答。  
勋已经有了见识，他能猜到，甚至还远远猜不到全部。  
“你找我是要怎么做？”他问她。  
“首先，我要带你走。我们会回到我们的大本营。你是王族，正是我们需要的领袖。”这点勋倒是很冷静，他明白现在只是需要他的身份作为鼓舞而已。说不定就是个傀儡。他继续等着，狐女接着说，“那么我们现在就可以——”  
“等一下。”勋迟疑了。  
今天是他的生日。是白首富算的那个生日，他要给他庆祝的。  
……他还是想最后见他的先生一次。  
狐女眯起眼睛打量了他一下，又优雅地微笑了起来，“可以。你也应该有自己思考决定的时间。我们之间是有尊重的，而不是像他们一样哄骗。但我现在已经暴露身份，时间不剩太多。”她走上前来点亮勋的通讯器调出地图，指着一个点，“明天凌晨太阳升起之前，我会在这里等你。等不到你我就会离开。”她又佩戴上那个耳钉，多亏她个子高挑，和原本的甄同学相差无几。  
她率先推开了更衣室的门，逆着光，最后说了一句，“我的名字叫离。不要让我们失望，殿下。”

 

勋在更衣室安静地一个人站了一会儿，才发现自己全身肌肉都在绷紧发麻，他深深吐出一口气，放松了一下紧张的肌肉，镇定地向外面走去。  
他不打算在学校再待了，决定直接回“家”，日头正要正午，春日的暖阳却让他感觉不到丝毫暖意，只想抱紧自己冲回那个家去。从明天开始他就要离开，但此刻，他还想眷恋一丝最后的温暖。  
推开大门，他仔仔细细地看着那些沙发，桌椅，挂画和摆件。“Athena。”他叫了一声，但Athena没有回答。他也没怎么在意地又推开去后花园的大门。  
万万没想到，白首富竟然在花园里。  
勋愕然地站住了。  
白首富也讶然地看向他。  
“先生？”“你怎么回来这么早？”两个人同时说。勋又一怔，白首富忍不住笑了起来，他伸出了胳膊。  
勋迟疑了一秒，还是跑过去扎进了他的怀里紧紧抱住他。  
“先生……”他低低地唤了一声。  
“怎么这么早回来？今天不上课？”白首富微微低头温柔地问着。  
“因为今天是生日啊，想早点回来庆祝。”勋闷在他怀里说。他第一次撒了谎。“你呢，先生？”他又问道。  
白首富笑了一下，吻了吻他的头发，“和你一样啊勋。因为是你的生日，想早点回来准备。——我刚刚在挑花。你出生的时间多好，刚好是花团锦簇的季节，又暖和又美丽……”他牵着勋随意地在花园里逛了起来，“你有什么喜欢的花吗？勋？”  
勋摇摇头，“每一种都很漂亮。”他说，又突然说道，“我想起一句莎翁的台词。”  
“是什么？”白首富噙着笑意问。  
勋含混地说，“记不清啦。……和花有关吧。”  
“让我猜猜……”白首富的心情显然很好，他思考了一下，吟诵道：“‘罗密欧，你为什么是罗密欧？否认你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名吧，只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我愿意不再姓凯普莱特了。……’‘……给玫瑰换个名字，它还是照样芳香，所以罗密欧也一样。罗密欧，抛弃你的名字吧，我愿将我的身心，补偿你这身外的空名。’”他背诵了这整段台词，笑着问，“是吗？这是很有名的一段。”  
勋佩服地看着他，“这么长呢，我都很难背下来，你怎么这么熟悉啊先生？”  
“我上学时也是话剧社团的啊。”白首富回答道。  
勋就笑着点头。  
但是不是。我不会抛弃我的姓名。他默默想，是另外一段：宁愿做一朵篱下的野花，不愿做一朵受恩惠的蔷薇。与其逢迎献媚，偷取别人的欢心，毋宁被众人所鄙弃。  
出自《无事烦恼》。《罗密欧与朱丽叶》是悲剧，他不喜欢，而《无事烦恼》读起来要俏皮有趣的多了。他喜欢培尼狄克和贝特丽丝这一对儿，可惜他和白首富恐怕永远不会如他们一般对话。  
花园快逛完了，今天他们俩都回来的这么早，此时不免有些无事可做。白首富显然是特地把这一天空出来了，现下也没什么工作，就问勋想不想出去玩，或者他们就一起去书房看书。勋想了一下，这都最后一个下午了，有什么遗憾抱怨就都说出来吧。  
“你游乐园那次，都没和我们一起玩。”他意有所指地微微鼓着脸跟白首富讲。  
白首富哑然失笑，“白大神不是和你一起去了吗？我确实对那些没什么兴趣。你还说你玩的开心的。”  
“但至少应该玩一项的……”勋幽幽地说道，“至少玩一下摩天轮。”  
“你过生日你说了算。”白首富干脆地说，“那我们去坐吧。”

 

他们又一次来到了星空游乐园，这一次勋挽着手的，确实是白首富了。  
他们俩没有年卡，也就乖乖地排普通游客队伍。不过是工作日的下午，人也不多，很快就排上去了。  
勋再一次把脸贴在窗户上看向外面。白天的游乐园又是另一种风光，不仅如此，因为白天能见度更好，在缓缓上升的摩天轮里还能看到远处其他的城市建筑。  
大半的帝都印在他眼底了。  
这个繁华美丽的城市，勋叹息地想，还没有他，和他的同类的位置。  
白首富同样没有看着外面，而是拄着下巴微笑着看他。  
摩天轮即将升到顶点。  
勋微微蜷缩手指，他还在坚持看向外面。摩天轮的传说说如果情侣在摩天轮最高处接吻，就会幸福一生，永不分离。但……但他们既不是情侣，也马上就要分离，还是算了吧……  
可白首富已经起身，他一步迈过来，单膝跪在勋的身侧，伸手轻柔地抬起勋的下巴，俯身凑近亲吻他。  
勋颤抖着嘴唇，还是缓缓闭上了眼睛，张开唇舌与他缠绕。  
在摩天轮的顶点，他伸出了胳膊反勾住白首富的脖子，将他更紧地拉下来，交换了一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
“生日快乐。我的勋。” 白首富贴着他的额头微笑着说。  
勋也轻轻笑了一下。白首富干脆坐在了他那一边，让勋倚在他怀里。  
“你也相信那个传说吗，先生。”勋问道。  
“我信啊。”白首富果断地说。  
勋有点惊讶，白首富可不像那种迷信的人。白首富笑了一下搂着他又接着说了，“爱人会幸福地在一起是吗？因为不用靠传说，要靠自己的能力啊。我相信我有能力保证我的幸福。”  
他说的爱人是在说我吗？勋默默地想着。还是说因为自己是他买到手的所以会一直属于他，因此他相信？但不管怎么说，勋承认这句话白首富说的是对的，他有，但他没有。  
下来以后他们又随便逛了逛，白首富突然提起：“你送了白大神一个兔子。”  
勋有点哑然，“你也想要吗？”他觉得有点好笑。  
白首富用一脸‘为什么不呢？’的表情看着他。  
这勋就有点不知所措了，兔子当然可以用钱买，但他——非法身份，也身无分文。现在也没有积分。以前他觉得无所谓大家在一起过，又不单独要买什么，现在才发现这真是悲哀，他没有送白首富一个小礼物的能力，更遑论决定白首富去留的能力。  
但白首富当然立刻注意到他的局促，马上不再勉强他，笑着说道，“其实我是想问你想不想要一个？作为生日礼物？”  
勋也就配合地跟他撒娇，“你就送我这个吗？先生？”  
“好吧好吧。”白首富无奈地捏了捏他的脸，“走吧，回家，让你好好挑一件礼物。”

 

他们又回了家去到白首富的收藏馆。那里倒并不是勋想象中珠光宝气金光闪闪的样子，而是收拾的很是雅致，白首富带着他在里面逛，直接跟他表示看中的就挑走做礼物吧，看中不止一件也无所谓。这是非常慷慨了，勋就表面笑眯眯心里苦笑地陪他逛。  
这些收藏品他也没有那个鉴定眼光，只清楚必然都是万分贵重的，他本身也不是爱好奢侈的人，不由得觉得更加收受不起，但如果不挑一件又是矫情，最后他就盯着一个项圈看。  
白首富注意到他的目光，他把它取出来，“你是喜欢这个么？”他有点迷惑地问。  
“就这个吧。它多漂亮啊。”勋就笑着点头。其实是因为这个他目测最便宜，是最有可能有一天他还礼给白首富的。——当然，也可能一辈子他们都再见不到了，那也尽量别拿人家贵重的走吧。  
“好吧……”白首富偏头笑了一下，又问，“是不是都不喜欢啊？都觉得无聊但是不好意思说？我记得你是喜欢那些可爱的东西的。”  
“都很好看有趣啊？”勋就表示没有，然后他抬起纤长的脖颈，示意白首富给他戴上不用多想了。白首富把项圈打开，动作轻柔地卡在他的脖颈上，又微微扶着调了一下位置，“勋，你很适合戴项圈。”他夸他脖颈优美。  
但勋又不可避免不想多。他呼出一口气，又笑着问，“你知道我喜欢可爱的，我都不知道你——先生，你从来不说喜欢什么。”他终于把这个说出口了。  
白首富牵着他出馆，闻言立刻说道，“我喜欢你啊？”  
勋就有点气呼呼地：“别的呢？你可以跟我分享一点你的故事啊。”  
轮到白首富有点局促了，他迟疑地说，“比如？你想知道什么？”  
“就比如说吧。”勋指指自己的项圈，“这是怎么来的呢？这应该有一个美丽的故事吧。”  
“呃……”白首富有点尴尬，他干巴巴地讲述说，“两年前我去卡密出差，当地经销商送给我这个，因为是当地特产的一种动物的皮制成的，产量极其稀少，一张完整皮子最多只能做一个项圈这么大的东西，所以收藏价值很高。”  
勋也无语了，“好吧……”他们俩默默地往前走着，“那么卡密是个什么样的地方？”  
“挺热的。”白首富回答道。  
勋等着他继续讲，但白首富有点无辜地看着他。勋就没办法了，再问那是有多热？这是什么尬聊现场？他气死了，一把把白首富的手甩开，恨恨地盯了他一秒，然后跳到他身上又气又心酸地吻他。白首富张开胳膊接住他把他托稳，从善如流地被亲，再反客为主。  
他抱着盘在他身上的大猫往观景楼走去。“我们去空中花园吧？好不好，宝贝？”  
勋把脑袋埋在他脖颈。  
他从来没说过不好。

 

整个玻璃房打造的楼顶花房摆满了盛开的各色玫瑰，中间放着一张圆圆的水床。  
这里以前可没水床。勋就知道，这是白首富早想好的了。他就凶巴巴咬了白首富肩膀一口。  
白首富就笑，也不恼，只把他轻轻放在水床上。一放上去他就略陷在里面了，水床软得像流云，让他忍不住在上面打滚。白首富就宠溺地看着他也坐到了床上。  
勋又滚了回来，蹭到了白首富边上，然后一点点撑起上身，手指攀着白的身体一点点向上，最后搭在他的肩膀上，他们鼻息交融，彼此凝视，然后边接起吻来边肆意地脱对方的衣服。  
这吻就接得极色情极黏糊，两片嘴唇啄啄舔舔分分合合，手也都不顾忌地抚摸着对方。衣服抛开到橘粉色的玫瑰里，裤子就扔在大红的玫瑰中，有些花瓣飘零起来飞舞在半空，白首富一把把勋按倒在床里。水床流动化开，勋如坠云海。白首富拈起一片花瓣点在他饱满的唇珠上，勋顺着把那瓣玫瑰卷进口中，含着白探入的手指一起舔弄。白首富再将湿漉漉的手指抽出来，顺着勋的下巴一点点划弄他躺平的身体，勋望着头顶透明天花板上的傍晚夜空嚼碎了那瓣花咽了下去，口感苦涩，但苦得刚好让他心安。  
白首富又俯下身来吻他，吻他的眼睛，鼻梁，下颚，再到脖颈，肩膀，锁骨。他的手与唇一起缓缓拂过他的身体，留下点点水痕和樱粉印记。勋就迷蒙地陷在身下柔软的水床和身上绵密亲吻的包围里。  
“先生……”他喃喃地念着。  
先生已经抬起他的一条腿，手心卡着他的踝骨，偏头轻轻咬了那伶仃的脚腕一口，然后又顺着纤长流畅的小腿一直抚摸到肉欲十足的大腿，“你怎么每个地方都这么漂亮？勋？”他在软嫩的大腿内侧咬了一个牙印，低低地问他，“怎么哪里都那么勾人？”  
这样……才会有人愿意买吧？比如说你？勋委屈地想着，想缩起身体，腿根却被更加推开了，便只有脚指头下意识地蜷了蜷。  
白首富抽来一个枕头垫在他的腰下，把被亲得软绵绵的勋向上卷起来，他的臀部已经完全悬空被举了起来，为了借力只能小腿勾着白的肩背。“先生？”勋有点疑惑，这有点太高了，但白首富两只手抓着他软弹的臀肉揉捏了几下，就把头埋了下去。勋睁大眼睛，随即咬住嘴唇发出泣音。  
灵活滑溜的舌头舔弄着那里，先沿着腿缝间上上下下地刷过，再勾挠那个翕动的穴口，最后伸进去舔舐里面的软肉，水声滋滋啧啧的，唾液混合着勋流的水都从他腿根上淌了下来。  
这也是个吻，但就太刺激了，勋被卷压着身体动弹不得，受不住了只能左右扭着腰，崩溃地哭了出来，“先生——不行……嗯……”等白首富再把舌头拿出来刷刮他的腿缝间时，那穴口已经像泉眼一样不停往外流水了。  
“太敏感了啊宝贝。”白首富取笑了他一句，勋只能抽噎，他便温柔地把他放低一点，换自己那根早就硬得有些发痛的东西捅进那水淋淋的小穴，勋被这填满的感觉又是激的一抖，随即被白首富大开大合的动作彻底操开了身体。  
这样操了几十下，勋的腿都已经挂不住之后，白首富又俯下身体手臂撑在他两边，略换了个角度伏在他身上耸动，方方面面地摩擦着他的敏感点。等勋已经哭得一抽一抽，下面也一抽一抽的时候，白就知道他又不行了，只深深地插进去享受他高潮时的蠕动和热液。勋没能缓一缓，便又让他侧过身体抬高了一条大腿继续啪啪地插着，手掌还能把玩他侧身时聚起的胸。勋还在高潮的余韵里，酥软着身体任他摆弄操干，终于叫白首富射给他了。  
白首富侧身也躺下，在柔软的水床里从背后抱住他，一边啄吻着他的后颈一边覆上他蜷在胸前的手带着一起揉弄那两团滑腻的软丘。“先生……”勋咕哝着去抓他的手，又被溜开，等一下又被反压在那手心下，他俩互相这样闹着四只手倒像两对儿游鱼在他身体上追逐嬉戏，时不时挠到腰间又让他痒得扭动一下。再扭扭，屁股中间就又被硬硬地顶住了。  
勋一下子不敢动。然后被捉住两只手给一起圈住压在背后人的怀里，白首富就低低地笑。  
他把他又翻个个面对面地搂在怀里，两人鼻尖抵着鼻尖，又轻轻地互相啄吻了起来，勋抱着白首富的背，舔了一口他的泪痣，白就咬在他的项圈上，舔了舔那交接处。  
“我们还得回去。”白首富说。  
勋歪了歪头。  
“这没床帘。”他解释。  
好吧，这里仰头就是星空，浪漫是浪漫，浪漫一会儿行，浪漫一夜他就睡不着了。勋就很乖地坐了起来。等他都套好上衣时，白首富拉住了他，“我把你抱回去吧勋勋。”  
勋拽着上衣下摆看了看他，然后气呼呼地扑过去拧他的胸前——他还不知道他是什么意思吗？  
白首富大笑着躲他，“乖勋，这样比较方便。”方便他不用再脱了。那勋又能怎么办呢？还不是他说什么是什么，只能通红着脸，光着腿坐在他身上，再叫他给抱起来。  
“你太坏了。”他还是忍不住说他了。  
“因为你太好了。”白说，披上大衣勉强遮了一下两人相连的地方，贴着正紧张地含着自己的人的耳朵说，“好得我经常不知道怎么办才好。又想像现在这样，怎么办都行。”。他恶意地颠了颠他，勋搂着他脖子小声惊叫。  
所幸他抱着他走回主楼的路上没再怎么恶作剧了，再怎么没人晚上也是户外，他知道再逗勋就要生气了，只是搂着他让他盘稳慢慢往回走。  
只是这么含着颠簸着磨，两人都有点受不了，等回到那张熟悉的大床上白首富就顶着狠了些，勋看着这个他最熟悉的环境也有些恍惚。夜空下布满鲜花的玻璃房像一场华丽的梦，这里则回到日常。他抱紧了白首富，收缩着内里想叫他更用力些。  
勋希望白首富此刻能狠狠地、粗暴地操他，把他弄痛，弄得很痛，这样就证明白首富根本不在意他。  
但白首富总是那么体贴，除了他刚从外地回来的那个晚上要得他狠了一些，多要了几回，让他有点酸痛之外，他们俩从来是那么合拍，即使白首富经常把他弄哭了那也是爽哭的，是尽情绽放后的泪水，还能获得更多的亲吻和爱抚——他为什么要那么细致体贴？那么精心地对待他？好像珍之宝之，让他忍不住企盼着他是爱他的，是有那么一点爱他的。于是他们是一对那么好的恋人，热烈又美满——但他知道他们不是的，从来不是恋人，从来不需要爱情——因为他从一开始就注定要依赖他、崇拜他、顺从他，无论他被怎么对待，只是偏巧白首富愿意垂怜他，或者他本来就是那么善于招待人的，让他明白过来以后也不愿意去相信这个事实。因为哪怕现在他终于知道他不过是个买来的宠物，可已经不可阻止地爱上了他的主人。把这叫先发制人也好，雏鸟情节也好……  
他爱他。  
从那时他抱着他问他本来的名字，在热水里让他靠着他睡着的时候，就已经爱上他了。  
勋觉得自己此刻就像那个童话里的小美人鱼，舞蹈着，旋转着，坠向那个注定要化为泡沫的结局。  
一滴泪水从他眼角滴了下来。  
白爱怜地把它吻去了，他碾着勋最敏感的点研磨，抚着他的脸问他，“是不是想家了？”毕竟是生日，生日总是容易想起家人和故乡。勋只是摇头，他又搂上白的脖子要了一个亲吻，凝视着他说，“我爱你，先生。”  
白首富温柔地吻了吻他湿漉漉的眼睛，低声说，“我也爱你啊，勋。”  
真的吗？  
勋闭上了眼睛。

 

凌晨两点。勋睁开了眼。  
屋内一片漆黑，伸手不见五指。他不喜欢黑暗，甚至有点惧怕，但实际上——  
他的瞳孔竖直了起来。  
卧室内的一切都是那么清晰，包括在自己身边安然酣睡的人——他的先生。这是他第一次醒的比他早。他安静地看了一会儿白睡着时候的样子。  
对不起，他对他说，我不想要变成泡沫的结局。不想做谄媚的蔷薇。不想做仓鼠。  
他最后碰了碰白首富的嘴唇。然后悄无声息地推开了房门。  
凌晨两点。白首富在家，Athena睡眠。他发动了一台普通悬浮车，向着地图上那个点飞去。


End file.
